realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kartagensko Tsarstvo (Carthagenesian Tsardom)
The Carthagenesian Tsardom is located in the southern part of the Western continent of Phaedros (Placeholder).The capital of the Tsardom is Kartarom. It is a Slavo-Punic human nation with the elites being a mix of Bolyars and Carthagenesian nobility from before the great slavic migration.The country is 80% Slavic, 15% Punic and the rest are a mix of different ethnicities. The population numbers around 2.5 million and is one of the largest nations in Phaedros in terms of population. The population is also xenophobic, militaristic and very homogenous. The native punic people live in the southeast, slavs populate the rest of the country. Military The armies of the Tsardom are made up of Sergeants and Militia crossbowmen as levy from the nobles with a small amount of missile cavalry and longbowmen. The elite are the shock troops and the heavily armored infantry and cavalry of the Tsardom. It consists of a mix of central european style cavalry and eastern slavic heavy cavalry, but the most important part of the Tsardom's forces are the unique native punic heavy infantry. The southern horse archers wear lamellar armor with a padded tunic as a second layer and use a curved sword, a round shield and a recurved composite bow. They are specially trained to be able to hold their own in melee combat. The northern carthagenesian horse archers are armed with a recurved composite bow and a curved sword. They wear chainmail armor. Their weakness is melee combat. Carthagenesian crossbowmen have a tunic and chainmail, a short sword and ofcourse, their crossbows. They reload without a hand crank. Northern Carthagenesian Bolyars are the most common type of heavy shock cavalry in the Carthagenesian army. They are armed with lances, chainmail over plate armor and curved swords. Their horses are not armored, as these troops sacrifice armor for speed. Southern Carthagenisian Knights are renowned for their heavy, plate armor, their armored horses and devastating charges. They are rare however, since the southern peoples, the natives, are a small amount of the population. They use extremely long lances and straight knightly swords. The medium and heavy spearmen of the Tsardom are trained by a special institution - The Uhay. The Uhay train volunteers for the army, with the newer recruits are used as medium spearmen while the veterans are used as heavy spearmen to support the line or meet flanking cavalry. The recruits are armored with mail armor and a tunic while the veterans get plate armor. Both the veterans and the recruits use the same spears. Uhay Veterans serve as the Imperial Guard and are the personal soldiers of the two Tsars, which is one of the most prestigious careers in the whole Tsardom. The Uhay institution supports itself through offering the services of their men as mercenaries in other wars, this relieves the king from paying them too much to support them and gives them the freedom to chose the weaponry and armor of their soldiers. They are however obliged to provide several thousand recruits when the king demands it. The Uhay is popular with the youth as they are well paid and receive social priviliges, so they have plenty of new recruits. The recruits are chosen through physical exams to be some of the best soldiers in Phaedros. The Carthagenesian heavy swordsmen wear lamellar armor and use a round shield and longsword. The main goal of these units is to charge in if the recruit Uhay are beaten and hold the line long enough for the veteran Uhay to go around the flanks and use their lockstep formation to panic the enemy and encircle them. Religion The state religion is Romodavonisian. It's polytheistic believing in a god of war (Kaloyan), a god of prosperity (Simeon), a god of life (Asparuh) and a god of death (Krum). These gods are imagined as the rulers of the heavens and tend to be drawn as emperors. Government The Carthagenesian Tsardom is an absolute, dual Monarchy with two Tsar's, they are brothers from the Asenobarcid dynasty. The kings are known as the chosen of the gods and their sons, as the 4 gods are the original founders of the country, they also hold absolute power over the church. The Tsarina's also hold considerable power in the government and, most of the time, a lot of influence on their Husbands. The Asenobarcid dynasty was created during the great merge, when the slavic peoples and the native punic peoples decided to unite as one. The Current reigning monarchs are Hanno II and Petar I. Hanno II is a hedonist and tends to spend his time having fun with women outside of the imperial palace, while his brother Petar runs the country together with the servants of the imperial court. Hanno is arrogant yet willing to do anything to be done his way. There are rumours about numerous assassinations orchestrated by him, specifically against women carrying his unborn bastards and people who could have possible blackmail material. He lives a "warrior's life" in his eyes and war has been the only thing that interested him ever since a kid. Ever since a little boy he'd spend hours and hours studying tactics, strategy and cavalry combat. He trained with the best swordmasters in the southern part of the continent and likes to join the combat himself which is very dangerous both for him and the Tsardom. Petar I (Dead) is seen as the responsible, just king of the people. His actual character is quite different from what he shows in public though. He was moulded by his enviroment, ever since a kid he had to do everything himself as his brother was the only child of his uncle's line of the family and he didn't become the ruler he was supposed to. He is good at keeping up his image and is great at diplomacy whenever he has to indulge in it. Behind the public curtain he is a cunning, sociopathic and cruel to his opponents. He is a patient schemer in the shadows that pulls the strings yet has a puppeteer's mask in public showing only his good side, which is constantly alluded to and confirmed by his yesmen who he has scared into obedience. He manages the church himself as to have it as a propaganda tool. He tends to spend his personal wealth improving the cities in the Tsardom, which in turn not only improves his prestige and Tsardom which he has dreamt off his entire life, but also gives him the love of the peasants. His Imperial Guard, numbering 200 Uhay veterans, follows him everywhere and he believes that he will ascend to Godhood upon his death. The two Tsars also have a little brother, Knyaz Vladimir. He administers Strigat city on the southeastern coast of the Tsardom. As of 25.11.2017 (4th quarter 178 AC in Phaedros.) King Petar I is married to Aelena Julianogennitus, sister of Gaeorgius Julianogennitus of Haelysia and Thaeodorus Julianogennitus. During the 1st quarter of 179 AC, Petar I died at the hands of Kuchar of the Jochid khanate. Knyaz Vladimir has ascended to the Title of Tsar and is now the new monarch. He has released Hanno, his big brother from prison after recent events.